


Night Sweats

by Phaedra_Dahl



Series: Night Sweats [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Insomnia, Rough Sex, Sad, Smut, Surprise Ending, Temple of Mara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaedra_Dahl/pseuds/Phaedra_Dahl
Summary: A way to relieve a frustrated mind and body.Time Setting; Somewhere between ‘Eye of Palpatine’ and Nam Chorios





	1. Night Sweats- Yavin

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Rough sex...if you are a delicate dainty petite flower... you might want to move on....  
> Don't say I didn't warn you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the things that emerge from my twisted mind… no money was/is to be made…. All other incidents and characters come from the great and mighty ones…. Lucas and Zahn and other…light the candles, fume the incense, chime the bells and start the chanting.  
Summary: A way to relieve a frustrated mind and body.

Time Setting; Somewhere between ‘Eye of Palpatine’ and Nam Chorios

Comments and criticism are always welcome so long as they are not given with malice aforethought. Dank-you.

A big THANK YOU to Melynda…an excellent beta-reader and fellow smut-admirer.

 

Yavin IV;

The night would not let him sleep -too many distractions. No, not too many, just one. It was the same distraction that had left him awake and frustrated so many nights before. Only this time, he had almost made a crucial error in judgment.

Again, he attempted to sleep. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, putting effort into slowing his pulse, clearing his mind of thoughts. It was this particular activity he found most difficult to accomplish. It was his thoughts, after all, that would not let him sleep. Closing his eyes only replayed those images in his mind.

The embrace that had lingered a tad too long when saying ‘goodbye’ at the landing pad that evening. The water that had dribbled down her chin, down her neck and had soaked the front of her white t-shirt, making it almost transparent, after her vigorous run this morning. But it was the ‘incident’ this afternoon that replayed itself in his mind the most.

With a grimace of resignation, he silently pulled back the covers, sweeping his legs over the edge of the bed. His elbows rested on his knees momentarily as he raked his hands through his sweat-dampened blonde hair. He was going to conquer this. He was going to do it tonight.

Feeling the heat of the night and the heat of his body’s frustration, he left the bed and headed for the ‘fresher. As he entered, his reflection in the mirror mocked him. < Here we are again, aren’t we? > He scowled at himself. His electric blue eyes blazed back at him. To admit defeat was not in his nature. Whether it was tangible or intangible, he would not succumb. He could not succumb.

Determined, he approached the dials of the shower. Adjusting the water just slightly hotter than he usually preferred, his reasoning seemed justified that the heat of the water would erode the heat away from his body.

Peeling his sleeping bottoms from his body, an odd cool breeze brushed past him, causing a desire to relinquish any fluids from his body before entering the shower. Gripping his manhood, a feeling of betrayal crossed his mind. Had it not been for his body reacting against her, he wouldn’t be experiencing this heated insomnia. It was his member that had threatened to give him away.

He had remained semi-erect since then. After the termination of his biological function, he begrudgingly entered the shower. As he did so he winced at the change in heat as the water bombarded his back. The steam filled the atmosphere, clouding the room, clouding his mind.

He reached for the cleanser, working it into his hair then across his lean chest, as his mind strayed again. he questioned himself. Would he have resisted? Her mouth was so close, the way their bodies had wrapped together. He replayed again how he had gotten into that situation.

Among the forest of Yavin IV, the afternoon combat class was filled with many eager participants, mostly enjoying the mock-confrontations between other students. It was when they chose their master and his most-likely female foil to demonstrate that he should have declined.

His first instinct was to go easy on her, knowing that this was just a demonstration, but when her first hit connected with his chin, he knew that her intentions were less than playful. She had proved to be a very resourceful opponent, pinning him several times. He was determined not to let her win again, so when the moment presented itself, he took advantage.

At that point, he had pinned her to the ground, between her thighs, her knees on his shoulders, pushing his full weight down on her, his hands bracing hers to her sides and to the ground as well, his face hovering before her. He knew he had conquered her as her green eyes brazed into his.

He was caught off guard by her disheveled beauty, her cheeks flushed -some of her red-gold hair had escaped its braid, and her mouth was panting warm air from her lungs as her chest heaved. He knew he had stayed too long as he held this position with her.

The silence and audible gasps amongst his students as he released her -told him that he had almost pushed the limits of decency. His body had chosen to reprimand him by hardening, then receding slightly in haste as he gained what he thought would be control.

Back to reality, more cleanser was needed. He changed the creamy liquid to suds before bringing it to his lower extremities. As his hands drifted down his lower abdomen, his mind drifted back to his scenario. There she had been, virtually helpless in a compromising position before him. Yet- she did not struggle to free herself, and she had let him restrain her. Did she want him to continue?

His slick hands were moving to the area of his body that was now screaming for attention. He had barely noticed how his blood had engorged his rod making it sensitive to his touch. His mind went back to the forest while his hands started stroking his stiffness. The thoughts he permitted himself to have, he would share with no one but his conscience.

Within his mind, without his students looking on, he was suddenly there again, between her thighs, feeling his hardness coming to him, his panting breath matching hers, smelling her intoxicating scent and pinning her to the ground as he had never done to any woman before. His imagination began its exploration as his body shared the journey.

Momentarily within his fantasy, they were still clothed, locked in this ambiguous circumstance. A wave of frustration hit him unexpectedly, mentally ripping the clothing from the both of them, leaving them naked surrounded by trees and no one. Flesh on flesh, warmth and heat radiating from their intertwined bodies.

Her body lay bare before him. Her face still flushed from exertion, made her soft pink lips even more of a contrast against her porcelain skin. Her eyes briefly closed and flashed open, evident of the lust within her. Her curved shoulders writhed, making her neck contours stretch in a way that invited him to cover the area with biting and licking. Likewise, her shoulder movements encouraged her breasts to move with her. The firm supple skin of her bulging orbs directed attention to the ripe and hardened pinnacles of brown-pink, summoning a need to be sucked and licked unabashedly. Her legs, bent onto his shoulders, seduced within him a desire to turn and kiss her inner thighs.

In an instant of animalistic intention, his ferocity over-took him in the shower as his stroking increased, in his constructed forest he delved harshly into her, grimacing as he did so. Her head threw back in a moan that no one but him could hear. Her tightness fought against him as he thrusted vigorously into her.

In the shower, his wrapping hand matched the tempo of his dream. He braced himself with the other hand against the shower wall. Clenching his eyes shut, he resisted reality if it should come to him.

A darkness came into her eyes when they met his, a yearning, that she wanted this to happen; a taunt, that he could never do this to her other than in his mind.

Another type of darkness intruded his mind -a darkness not just borne of lust, but of his inner desire to release what had been pent up for too long. He demanded compensation for his anguish as he pushed further into her. Her wetness had increased noticeably with each plunge he forced. Her moans repeated his rhythmic thrusting. He threw his head back inhaling her scent, her bodily perfume he craved to his very essence. The taste of her that might satisfy his hunger.

With increased effort, the pounding of their bodies intensified as he levied his weight back upon her and neared her face, bearing into her deeper and deeper. She came closer with obvious eagerness to join his lips. As she moved towards him, attempting to place her lips to his, he pulled away and glared irately at her.

Sensing his displeasure, her look changed from one of euphoric enjoyment to dismay. Her utterances changed from exquisite pleasure to anguished torment. She wanted to please him as much as she desired pleasure from him. But it would not be so.

Returning briefly to the shower, he switched hands and churning his throbbing shaft. The darkness enveloped him. Lust, begot anger, though misdirected, it needed a justification.

If she wanted to please him, she had better do so without angering him further. What would please him more was to leave nothing for another man to visit. Taking away her desire for any other man would be due reciprocation. This was his outlet, his revenge on her for making him feel this way, he reminded himself as the thudding of their bodies echoed in the forest.

Abruptly, he retracted, releasing her hands, throwing her legs to the ground away from him. Sensing repercussion from him, she attempted to escape from his furry. Turning away from him, she rolled onto her stomach in order to flee. Aggressively, he grabbed her ankles and dragged her legs back to him and spread them on either side of his groin so that he could take her from behind.

With a hostile movement, he seized her loosening braid from the back of her head and pulled, forcing her arms to brace the rest of her body. Her mouth was forced agape by his actions, her gasps emitted loudly into the silence of his realm. His thickness forced her folds apart, and his length dove into her repeatedly. His left hand found the cleft on her bottom and with a smooth crisp motion, and loud slap echoed amongst the trees as his hand made contact with her fleshy mound. Her moans had turned into whimpering and gasps as much as they were composed of shock and painful pleasure. His undistracted right hand reached under her, not to sensually caress but to find a generous handful of her breast to squeeze and twist her nipple between his fingers. Her mouth made motions to beg and plead, but his mind ignored her call.

His mind yelled his questions at her. He stabbed at her relentlessly, daring her to answer his rhetorical questions and accusations. Every syllable echoed the rhythm of both his struggle into her body and the stroking of his hand.  
Why-do-you-do-this-to-me?  
I-never-wanted-you-like-this-before?  
Why-do-you-make-me-feel-this-way?  
You-can’t-go-on-confusing-me?  
Why-can’t-I-tell-you?  
What-would-I-tell-you-if-I-could?  
Why-did-you-wait-this-long?  
What-do-you-feel-for-me?  
Is-this-just-a-game-to-you?  
Why-now?  
Why-do-you-make-me-want-you?

The vision dissolved away as the water of the shower rolled off his back. The intensity of his manual workout declined as his fluid left his body in spurts and flowed warmly over his hand as the stroking slowed. “I want you.” He whispered deeply, “ _I want you_.” He gave in to resignation, “I need you.” The words left his mouth as the tempo of his phallic pulse died.

“Mara-“ he mumbled into the lonely space, placing his head to the hand that held him up against the wall, “Mara, I can’t do this anymore.” He spoke these words to convince himself as much as he would have said them to convince her. “I might want you, but I can’t. I can’t love you, and I won’t - _not now_.” The weight of exasperation left his body. The rain of water rinsed over him before leaving the shower.

Donning his sleeping bottoms once again, he returned to his darkened bedroom. The figure, resting on the opposite side of the bed, stirred. Luke walked over and crouched beside the sleeping form. He apologetically brushed her dirty-blonde hair from her temples. 

He spoke his remorseful thoughts to himself, _ < I’ll never see her alone again, Callie. I promise.> _He brushed his lips to her cheek and retreated to his side.

His body would now let him sleep.

_~To Be Continued, Action Fans.~_


	2. Night Sweats- Leaving Yavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: stuck between what is and what would have been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the things that emerge from my twisted mind… no money was/is to be made…. All other incidents and characters come from the great and mighty ones…. Lucas and Zahn and other (them that shall not be named)…light the candles, fume the incense, chime the bells and start the chanting.  
> Summary: stuck between what is and what would have been  
> Time Setting; Somewhere between ‘Eye of Palpatine’ and Nam Chorios  
> Comments and criticism are always welcome so long as they are not given with malice aforethought. Dank-you.

Leaving Yavin IV:  
The night had yielded little of the precious sleep she craved. Her intermittent bouts of consciousness were plagued by her ceaseless fatigue and frustration.

Her mind could drift off into blissful sleep only so long as she held to the delusion that her loneliness had been subdued by his presence.

But eventually, in between bouts of heat, caused by her bed wrappings, and cold, caused by the absence of another body to warm her, she would awaken.

It wasn’t more than nine hours since she’d left Yavin IV. He had stood on the landing pad, watching her leave. She knew it. She had sensed him there. He, like she, was probably contemplating their rather prolonged embrace before she departed the moon.

The possibility that this encounter had caused little disturbance in his world was uncomfortably present in her thoughts. It probably meant more to her than it did to him.  
The phantom feeling of his arms around her made her shiver once again. The moment the embrace broke, the mental barrier went up on both sides, and an invisible wall suddenly sprouted between them. His composure was rattled, and her embarrassment was evident. She was not shaken by what had occurred, only that she had enjoyed it so much-- relished it, really... Finding comfort in his arms, even for this brief moment, had stopped her world from turning.

In the darkness of her confined cabin, the heat of the excess covers caught up with her again. Irritated, she sat upright, flung the covers from her body and pulled the elastic from the end of the braid that held her hair in place. As she separated the plaits and began to finger-comb the interlaces, her eyes closed briefly…and it was as if his hands ran through her hair, petting her mane as he marveled in its texture and scent.

Her eyes reluctantly opened. Wishful thinking on her part. She turned to see her reflection in the thin full-length mirror on the wall. She regarded her image for a moment. Her pale, slick skin glistened in the dim half-light. She mused at her body. As she stood to remove her sticky night shift, she stopped and stared again. Her fingers grazed down her neck, past her collarbone, between her breasts, down her stomach and floated past her navel-- her half moan disappeared into empty space, as her eyes fluttered briefly. Would he find her attractive?- She smiled inwardly. Yes--he surely did.  
She decided on a quick sponge wash before going back to bed. The perfumed water was cool against her skin, and brought her body temperature down several degrees. As the goose bumps appeared across her skin that faint memory of her morning run returned to her.

The exhaustion had caused her to gobble down her water in such seismic spurts that missed her mouth and had drenched the front of her white t-shirt. Realizing how unseemly she appeared, she hurried to look up at who might be watching. The Jedi Master’s opened mouth and eyes told her that her appearance had been in an immodest state before she had noticed. He had turned away to avoid her; she hoped he wasn’t disgusted by her behaviour. It took her until she returned to her room to notice that the front of her shirt was transparent, and the cool water had caused her skin to fill with tiny involuntary bumps, and her nipples to perk.

A smile passed her lips as the sponge tickled her erect nipples, and the cool water ran off her skin.

Before entering her bed she dusted her skin with the sweet scent of her body powder. Many nights it had kept her cool, and had kept many lovers tasting her skin. But somehow, as the lights dimmed, she couldn’t remember any of them. She pulled the sheets up to her chin, the smooth thick fabric warming her naked skin instantly. The comfort of the bed was not comparable to the comfort of his arms- warm and rough fingers tracing her spine and clasping her close. Her eyes drifted closed.

Her mind now conjured the image of their forest-- the upward reaching trees, the faint noises of activity in the distance, and the eventual silence of the clearing. The clearing where their bodies had pressed together, even while on-lookers watched.

Now in her dream, empty of the audience, she stood alone absorbing the environment, regarding some of the toppled trees that surrounded the clearing. She leaned back on one tree nearby, staring at their height and appreciating their calmness more than she usually did, barely aware of the approaching figure.

She sensed him before she felt him. His arms encircled her waist from behind; she tilted her head to invite the kisses he intended to deliver to her neck.

Light nibbling was followed by deeper bites to her neck, then lips first gently pursed upon her skin, then dragged across her throat.

She did not turn back to see his face- she knew it was him. She had waited for him to do this. His mouth trailed up to her ear lobe, “What would you like me to do to you?” his husky voice entered her mind. “Show me,” he instructed gently. She placed her hands over his and began to guide them around her body.

On top of the sheets of her bed, her hands seemed to become his, slightly rough, yet gentle and tender in their intention, hungry for the need to touch her skin, just as she was hungry for his touch.  
His hands glided over her combat fatigues, moving the coarse fabric across her skin, arousing the sensitivity underneath. Leaving her waist to slide over her abdomen, up and down her thighs, they were finding her cherry of a bottom and squeezing as she gasped, then encircling her waist again, pulling her to a sitting position on the large downed branch.

She could feel his hardness pressing up against her backside. His voice entered her ear again, “I’ve missed you.” There was eagerness to his voice that bordered on cohesion, “Please? Let me touch you.” As if she would ever question the notion. She bit her lower lip and nodded slowly.

In the dim light of the cabin her hands ventured under her sheets.......

His body and hers swayed in the rocking motion with which they would soon be joined. His hand slipped under the front waistband of her trousers, and momentarily she felt the teasing twitch of his fingers on her clit. As a moan left her mouth, his opposite hand grasped her breast and squeezed. “You liked that, didn’t you?” his voice teased, filled with the same fervor as his finger.  
In the bed, and in her mind, she clamped her eyes shut.

In their forest, she dared not open her eyes. She knew his would be there waiting to meet hers. Those blue pools of desire could make her do anything, if only she would admit that to him. His demonstration would be truly for her pleasure alone, and should he receive any, it would be from the knowledge that she was enraptured.

His breath on her neck and the dragging of his lips across her shoulders made her quiver. “I’ve wanted you so long….” he whispered-- “I know you want me too.” The mounting impatience within her wanted all that he could offer, and in abundance. For now, she would have to settle for his leisurely excursion around her body.

His muscular hands worked their way up her breasts, pulling her back closer to his own warm chest. Her head tilted back and rested on his shoulder. He guided her arms up and back so that they wrapped around his neck. His lips released warm moist air along her throat. She shuddered under his arousing gestures, each one increasing her need and want.

She felt her top being pulled from the waistband of her pants. The gentle, but immediate, tugs told her he was impatient to feel her skin. His warm touch was surprising as his hands met her cool skin.  
Under her shirt he encountered her satin encased mounds. Squeezing and releasing them, he listened with delight to the light mumblings that passed her lips.

Finding the front clasp of her bra, his nimble fingers released her breasts into his waiting hands. He cupped the firm orbs, giving a gentle squeeze; tender in its intention, his voice began his confession. “You know, I’ve thought about this so often,” Soft pursing lips pushed against her jugular.”- The times I’ve wanted to touch you.” His fingers rippled in a cascading grasp. “The nights I’ve wanted to feel you beside me,” His thumbs slid across her tight nipples. “The nights I’ve wanted to be in you.”

His fingers began to encircle her sensitive aureoles. The nubs of pink-brown skin dimpled, raising their centers still further. She could feel the yearning growing inside her, his words heightening her desire, “- making you moan,” --his attention was now more intent upon her responsive nipples, “-making you come.”

The growing pleasure within her forced her deep rhythmic breathing into the air, matching his groping motions. Between his forefinger and thumb, he rolled the aroused pinnacles of flesh. She felt her desire to shiver with pleasure but she held herself back. She knew her body and its first steps to full bliss.

Abruptly, he pulled his hands away, “Do you want me to stop?”-- knowing full well what her response would be.

“No..” she shakily breathed , “please?”  
“Please what?” he whispered mockingly.  
“Please… don’t stop?” she mumbled through her bitten lip.

Tightening around the hardened buds, his thumb and forefinger resumed their delivery of delight. From the alternation between a rolling motion and a caress to the very tip of each one, she hovered on the edge of her first wave of pleasure.

“Feel it.” He hissed. His words convinced her. She let go. Her body shuddered inside and she exhaled with a noticeable moan.  
“I’d like to hear more of that…” His hand came out from hiding and caressed her face, “--if you’d let me?”

She answered his question with a wordless nod. With her eyes still closed, she felt him remove her arms from around his neck and place them behind his back.  
“No matter what happens, I want them to stay there,” he told her.

His one hand continued caressing her face, as his other hand fumbled with the front opening of her trousers. She felt the hasty ratcheting of the front closures, shaking her slightly. She leaned back into him, spreading her legs somewhat, with full knowledge and approval of his intent.

As his other hand glided over her cheek, his thumb smoothed and pushed her plump lips apart. Her mouth opened and pursed against his thumb’s rough texture, allowing it entrance to where she could suckle upon it. The remainder of his hand cupped her chin, stroking along her jaw line.

His right hand grazed past the closure and entered the front of her trousers. His fingers massaged her mound through dampened panties. A scent that could only belong to her, wafted in the air. She felt him quake with anticipation at what awaited him underneath the satiny covering.

His fingers ventured in, sliding under the soft elastic, past the soft red moist curls. His index and middle finger rubbed back and forth along her outer lips, increasing in pressure until she felt the skin moving along with them. As the rocking motion swayed, she felt the tip of his thumb lift and push upon her hardening prepuce. The repetitive rocking seduced her into an erogenous hypnotic state.  
His manual dexterity amazed her senses as she felt him alternate between the soft stroking of her lips, the quivering pressure on her clit and the occasional dalliance into her sugar walls.  
She could feel the verge of another wave of rapture, only greater in intensity, growing inside her.

His voice broke the heated air between them, “Gods, you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” She hummed her reply through a mouth too occupied to break free.  
His rhythm grew in tempo. “Do you have any idea how wet you are right now?” Her mouth released his thumb and she shook her head unconsciously. Her thoughts were concentrating on containing her the exquisite ecstasy she knew would be eminent.

Faster now, he was insistent in demanding her pleasure. “Do they know?” he whispered.  
Her mouth couldn’t form the words and her panting had left her dry and breathless, so she mentally questioned him,  
“Everyone….” he answered, with the pressure growing between them, “Do they know how badly you want me?”  
Her mind paused, she reluctantly conceded.

Her mind split between his words and actions. The pace of his attentions grew more rapid and furious.  
She desired her climax and needed its release. But his voice intensified “I want you to tell me….what you’ve been afraid to say.”  
She shook her head uselessly on his shoulder. “I can’t.” she uttered, teetering on the verge again of rapture.  
“You can.” he ordered.

“Luke,” she attempted to beg his withdraw of this demand. With-holding briefly from him, she then felt willing to allow her explosion of elation as she confessed her thoughts, “Luke… I love you.” The warm tears of joy trailed towards her hairline as she expected her release to come…but to no avail.

In her cabin, reality stuck and she heard his pained voice touched her, _“I might want you,”-_ visions of their multiple shared embraces entered her inward thoughts as she consciously tried to hold onto her climax. _“-but I can’t_.”; visions of his embraces and private moments shared with the other woman. _”I can’t love you_ ,”- visions of him kissing and holding the grey-eyed blonde slender woman she had begun to despise. _“- and I won’t_ ” she heard him confess. Her passion began to recede as she still vigilantly strived to make her body satisfied. _“-not now_.” Only his words echoed distantly in her mind, as if he had contacted her over space.

Heartache replaced desire and resignation placed determination as it became obvious to her that she was continuing a futile act of attempting to reach her pinnacle of pleasure that her mind and body now denied her.

“No…” she moaned as her body and hands grew numb. Tears emerged from her clenched eyelids to cascade to her sweat-soaked pillow. She shook slightly as she silently sobbed into the cold and lonely air of the cabin.

Like so many nights before, her body would not let her sleep.

TBC


	3. Night Sweats- Somewhere in hyperspace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuck between what is and what would have been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Setting; Somewhere after ‘Eye of Palpatine’ 
> 
> Thank you to Helgaleena, my wonderful beta-er. I wish your name rhymed with something because then I would thank you in verse. –you’re like the word ‘orange’: nothing rhymes with it, except ‘smorange’. 
> 
> Comments and criticism are always welcome so long as they are not given with malice aforethought. Dank-you.

Somewhere in Hyperspace:

The lights across the console blinked rapidly in a pattern that hypnotized and encouraged the lids of his blue eyes to become heavy. As the proximity alert beeped its melodic tune, the sound began to blur into the background when he closed his eyes just for a moment. 

With a jerk, his head lifted and his pale blue eyes opened again. Sitting in the pilot’s chair for hours on end had become a comfortable habit for him, although he didn’t know why. 

A random thought about his priorities drifted in and out of his consciousness as he stretched his space-weary body and shifted in the chair. Cramped cockpits and crowded cabins were no way to live a life. Ration bars and lonely nights were no way to exist, either.

He smiled serenely as his eyes drifted shut again. He knew what would hopefully await him in his cabin tonight. It would only take a few short steps to be inside that cabin. In the dim light of their space, her form would be resting there… 

Her red-gold hair spread across her pillow and slightly onto his. She would have the covers pulled up to her chin and nuzzle against that pillow in a child-like manner that was only evident while she slept. Every once in a while she would sigh deeply or perhaps hum a sweet tune, or mumble something incoherently. 

But with all her nocturnal activity, it meant her mind was always working –a trait he admired greatly about her. As he watched her, he knew that if he waited long enough that the covers would become too warm for her fiery temperament and she would unconsciously throw them off, and then his true reward would emerge.

He loved watching her sleeping form. The black silk lingerie would wrap itself around her elegant body. If she were standing it would cling around her curves until it reached her ankles, but in a sleeping position it had crept up almost to her thighs. When her body turned, the delicate fabric melded to the form of her breasts perfectly. A thin strap barely stayed in place as it hovered on the edge of falling off one of her delicate shoulders. 

Her perfume hung in the air. He knew she had dusted her body before putting on her slinky shift with the honey powder she had bought on their last trip. The taste returned to his mouth along with the memory of sucking on one of her hardened nipples. 

Her creamy skin glowed in the dim light like a beacon inviting him to the bed that they could share. She was a passionate woman, and although he hid his passions well, she could spark his desires quickly. 

The unoccupied side of the bed demanded an occupant. The lush sheets wanted to wrap around both his skin and hers. The pillow wanted to be dented with a resting head. She moaned softy into the night, acknowledging his presence, unconsciously inviting him to join her, and giving him permission to his unasked question. She always seemed to know his movements or what he was thinking. 

Quietly, he answered the invitation to rest and to enjoy his sleeping beauty. Removing his clothing was not difficult. It felt as if the world was removed from his shoulders just as easily as his dark tunic. His eyes never left her form. Visions of memories passed before him as his eagerness grew. 

Her body was now taunting him as she slept. She had no clue about the level of arousal she could stir in him. His body had a need and want of its own, and he would let it roam freely tonight. He moved stealth-like onto the bed, not waking her, just watching intently. He moved his body closer to hers, and curled up against her back. 

From the red mane resting beside his face wafted a scent so sweet. The silken strands slipped smoothly between his fingers as he began to pet her hair. She moaned softy and contentedly. She would have no nightmares tonight, he would make sure of it. Gently, his fingers traced her hairline where the wisps of fire met the tranquility of perfect skin. His hand folded under so that he could stroke her cheek, worshipping the smooth texture and silently thanking the forces that be for creating such a marvelous creature. 

The contours of her neck meeting her shoulder drew his attention, and allowed an easy path to be followed up and down her arm. Abruptly, he moved the hair that obscured her neck to reveal the destination for his lips. The skin under her earlobe was extremely sensitive. Softly, his lips touched her skin –a contented sigh escaped her lips. Smiling, he ventured again to her neck, a deeper purse to his lips this time –she moaned huskily and her skin flourished with involuntary little bumps. His breath started to grow heavy as his body grew harder. Once more, open mouthed on the flesh beneath it, he bit, tasting the sweet skin he knew he would find –a louder moan emerged from her pouty mouth, and her body pushed back against him. 

Her arm moved forward, resting on the pillow in front of her, and allowing him access to a new path. As if exploring a new territory –for that’s what she was, a new territory every time he saw her, a different woman continually exposed –his finger grazed along the curved of her. The silk slithered as his fingers allowed the rest of his hand to put pressure on her body. She rested peacefully, but her lips parted to emit a slight hum. 

Her body began to move, backing up and rocking her pelvis to rub against him. A hissing sound broke the background hum the ship’s engines as he inhaled deeply, and responded to her hum with one of his own. His hunger and his energy, now revived, wrestled with his judgment to either wake her or not to rouse her from her sleep, but both options would end with their eventual coupling. The fire burning between their bodies was evident – there would be no sheets needed tonight to cover their forms. The air in their cabin was already humid. 

The scope of his reach availed him of her firm breasts. Inwardly, he cringed at becoming such a brute for squeezing and releasing her flesh in his hungry grip. He compensated by adjusting his touch, to encircle her nipple as he kneaded her skin. She opened her mouth to gasp as it was apparent that her mind and body were enjoying wherever he was taking her in her dreams. 

His hand persistently moved to her thigh where it commenced to gather up the remaining silk that covered her thighs. She shifted as the fabric crawled up her body, accumulating around her waist. A new scent arose in the air -the scent of a woman. His nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply. 

Spooned against him, her now bare bottom pressed directly upon his heated groin. Trying to control his eagerness he directed her outer leg up and back so that it rested on the outside of his thigh. His lips were as hungry for her as his shaft was. He resumed his attention to her neck as his hand traveled up her thigh, and swiftly found the hidden nub inside her folds. The small circles he was making with his digits prepared her and she began to pant. Rose-colored lips had turned crimson, as she fluctuated between biting her lower lip, gasping and humming as he ministered to her needs. 

Her voice rang out when she moaned loudly in response to his entrance into her and his deep bite to her neck. Placing his hand at her hip, he guided her to join him in a rocking movement. With every entrance and exit of her, she responded with incoherent mumbling and begging. Her tight friction was pushing him to the edge of reason but he knew if he paid more attention to her hooded jewel, she would be the first to shudder with rapture. The pace of his finger mirrored the pace of his thrusting. With a shiver in her shoulders and the uttering into the night of “yes!” followed by her heavy panting, he felt her walls pulse around his member squeezing and releasing him. 

He paused to take delight in her gratification and he knew he would soon join her. Resuming his actions, he quickened his pace so that he could join his lover. 

Suddenly, a distant, indiscernible noise stopped his actions. 

The room around him began to distort in his vision. On the cusp of eruption, all activity halted. The sense of her body began to disappear. He struggled to maintain contact with the object of his affection.

A quiet cough in the distance. 

A slight shake at his shoulder.

His eyes flew open.

“Boss?” a distant voice questioned. He blinked rapidly, trying to gain awareness. 

“Boss?”---this time more insistent and accompanied with a shoulder shake.

He looked up at the face that had disturbed his dream. 

“You know, if you don’t get some proper sleep soon, people will start talkin’.” the now recognizable face stated blankly.

Finding his voice, he answered with calm reflection, “You’re perfectly right, Aves. Thank you for reminding me.” 

He flashed a thankful smile at the other man and pushed himself back from the console at the helm of the Wild Karrde.

“Goodnight, then.” He resigned himself to vacating his position in favor of the other man.

“Get some sleep, Boss. “ Aves commented as the other man walked towards the aft cabins, “And don’t worry, Mara will be back from Yavin by tomorrow,” he commented, to the captain’s back.

The answer was an absent hand wave as Talon Karrde entered his empty cabin.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed this set of stories. I was really leery about sharing them for the first time when I wrote them. I got a bit of flack with regards to the relationship between Karrde/Mara-- likening them to a parent/child relationship and that this story felt very incestuous.   
> Then, of course there was the discussion of whether this story had a positive "consent" message.   
> So let me address both issues.... With regards towards Karrde & Mara--I always felt that, at least, in beginning that Karrde could have had romantic intentions towards her-- there was a clearly a protective vibe--but that might have changed into being in the "friend zone" as Luke entered the picture (and Karrde realized he had no chance). Also, who among us has not had a sexy dream about a co-worker that we have absolutely no intention of sleeping with?   
> Second-- sleepy sex-- it is consent?-- well, if you have ever had "sleepy sex" you know that you're partially awake for most of it. Therefore, I think consent has been implied in this story.   
> I hope you enjoyed the smut-smutty-smut-smut. Cheers! Phae


End file.
